1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to therapeutic compositions, particularly non-prescription compositions and methods of administering same for treatment of hangover as a result of overindulgence in alcohol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The major symptoms of the condition generally known as "hangover" resulting from overindulgence in alcohol, include headache, acid indigestion, queasiness or nausea, diarrhea, lethargy and a general malaise. These symptoms have been treated by various techniques, generally aimed at relief of only one or a few of the symptoms. At least one formulation, designed for relief of all of the symptoms, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,569. However, that formulation must be administered in two separate portions. This is because the ingredients are such that the necessary quantities thereof required to produce the desired therapeutic results are too large to permit administration in a single dose. Furthermore, the ingredients are such that, if admixed in a single-portion dose, they interact in such a way as to adversely affect the stability of the formulation. Also, the formulation is administered in capsule form and, therefore, must normally be taken with water or some other fluid to facilitate swallowing.